Guardians Of Dragon(Kanto)
by Corda Dracon
Summary: when 2 pokemon goes to a region to escape their region so the can't get catch by evil team.When they were found by two mysterious kids in one region.One is a dark hair boy while the other is a dark hair girl who will these pokemon choose. Ash x Oc
1. (1)The Choosing

_**Hey Every so I will be rewriting my Guardians chapter' everyone in all the region's knows about mega evolution,z-move's,and about surviving the journey as requested by the pokemon league and pokemon champion' on with the story.  
**_ _''thoughts''  
_ **Yelling/pokemon speech**  
 _ **telapathy or pokedex speech  
**_ hey how are you doing=human speech  
 _'seeing you again'_ =narrator voice  
 _'we can see the sun now rise above a quit and peaceful town call Pallet town in the kanto region everybody is sleep will almost we can see two kid's running around the town one is a 10 year old boy wearing what it seems as a long sleeeved black with blue zipper blazer(male,with hoodie),a short-sleeved black with blue dragon symbol shirt underneath the blazer,some kind of dark blue dragon with a key stone pendent,black gloves,black with 1 blue line on each sides of the pant's,and finally a black with blue laces combat the girl is 10 years old seems to be wearing a long sleeved silver with black zipper blazer(woman,with hoodie),a short-sleeved silver with black dragon symbol shirt underneath the blazer,some kind of dark red dragon with a key stone necklace,silver glove's,black mid leangth skirt,underneath the skirt is a silver with 1 black line on each sides pant's,and silver with black laces combat boot' they are heading towards a laboratory on a hill it seems they are running or are they racing against each other'_  
Hey Ash wait up please said the ten year old dark hair girl trying to catch up to the dark hair boy name Ash  
come on Amy you can do better than that said Ash as he now wait at the door to the building  
Man why did I ever agreed to this mumble the dark hair girl name Amy as she now walk up to Ash  
 _'As they enter the building we can see two people one is a mid-age man have gray wearing what seems to be a short-sleeved light lilac polo shirt underneath a long sleeved white labcoat,a brown belt supporting his beige pant's along with matching brown loafer's this person is Professor other person is a male with Auburn hair and black eye's wearing what seems to be a black collar shirt with purple cargo pant's,a black necklace,a purple wrist bands,a light grey fanny pack,and a black sneaker's with a dark purple backpack his name is Gary Green Oak/Gary or Green Oak sister to Amethyst Blue Oak/Amy Or Blue Oak Grandson of Professor Oak and rival to Ashura Red Ketchum/Ash or Red Ketchum'_  
hey loser what took you so long I was hear 20 minutes ago said Gary  
Gary you really need to let g of that ego that was shove down your throat said Amy  
you should listen to her Gary you don't won't to be the one that has a big ego that causes her to be like a wild charizard do you Gary said Ash  
no I don't ok I will put down my ego 70% ok so please don't go wild charizard on my said Gary wincing when he remembers what happen to the person that cause's her to be a wild charizard let's just say the person want's Amy to marry him and then Amy put him in a coma for 3 years that was four years ago  
ok children here are your pokedex to the three one's red one's blue and One green the red one went to Ash while the blue one went to Amy while the green one went to Gary  
 _ **welcome my name's is Rojo(Harry Potter voice and means Red),Azul(Hermione Graner voice means blue),Verde(Ronald Weasley voice,means green) i'm a Pokemon Encyclopedia I am a electronic device designed to catalogue and provide information of every species of pokemon for the trainer Red Blue and Green of Pallet Town if I am lost or broken I can telaport to or rebuild myself for my trainer  
**_ alright folks now to choose your starter said Professor Oak  
I choose charmander said Ash  
I choose bulbasuar said Amy  
I choose squirtle said Gary


	2. (2)Helping Nurse

**_Welcome here to Guardians of Dragon ch.2 in this chapter Ash Amy and Gary will catch there first pokemon and team rocket will be mention(noted that Jessie James and Mewoth are diffrent in this story and they are spies for looker to be undercover police as team rocket agent's).Also there will be no Brock or Misty traveling with Ash as Amy and Gary are traveling with each Dragons story will have the kanto league and the Orange next Dragons story will have the Jhoto and James Jessie and Mewoth wont be fighting all te time and they will have a whole team of pokemon also their wont be pikachu in this story only to Unova-Draken Region will have Pikachu but on his way to the Unova region Ash will catch my reason for no brock and misty is that I just don't like them Brock is a pervert by hitting on so many woman and misty abused AAsh by hiting him in the head with a mallet of all things and yelling at him for no reasons and for a simple mistake that is my reason for no brock and I will only be doing the main part's like the gym battle and that then the league and I wont be doing flash backs you just got to imagine how they catch the every episode is two chapters.  
_ Yelling/Pokemon Speech  
 _Telapathy or Pokedex Speech  
_** Hey how are you=human speech _  
'see you again'=narrator voice  
 **No on with the story**  
'We can see Ash and his friends walking on a route called route one what going to happen'  
_alright people lets release are pokemon said Ash  
(the all release their pokemon and their pokemon do there pokemon name's like chamrander bulbasaur and squirtle)  
 _ **Charmander the fire lizard pokemon the flame on it tail is it life it healthy the flame will burns it is unhealthy the flame will burn it is about to go out the pokemon will Charmander is male and have the ability blaze(unblocked)and the hidden ability solar power(blocked) this charmander knows the moves Scratch,Smokescreen,Growl and Ember  
Squirtle the tiny turtle pokemon shoots water at pray while in water and will withdraws itself into its shell when squirtle is male and has the ability Torrent(unblocked) and the hidden ability Rain dish(blocked)and knows the moves Tackle,Tail Whipped,Water Gun,and Withdraw.  
Bulbasaur the seed pokemon a strange seed was planted on its back at plant sprouts and grows with this bulbasuar is female and has the ability overgrow(unblocked)and the hidden ability Chlorophyll(blocked).This pokemon knows the moves Tackle,Growl,Leech Seed,and Vine Whip.  
**A rustle in the bush catch the group attention  
_Hey what that pokemon said Ash as he pointed Rojo at the pokemon  
 _ **Pidgey the tiny bird pokemon this pokemon is very friendly and can be scary someone make's this pokemon mad it will attack(which rarely happens).This Pidgey is female  
**_ alright charmander lets battle charmander use ember twice said ash _ **  
**the first ember hit while the second ember missed **  
**_the Pidgey use a move were the pokemon just try to hit the other pokemon this move is called tackle  
alright charmander use ember three times again said ash  
 _the first ember mist the second ember hit the pidgey wing while the other ember hit the other wign  
_ go pokeball _s_ aid Ash _  
_shack one  
shack twice  
shack three times and then click  
I got pidgey said Ash as Charmander and him did a pose while Charmander said Char Char  
 _'Ash and co has leave in Viridian City a city were the 8th gym leader Giovanni lives in everyone has think that he has hated and want to stop a evil organization called Team rocket who wants to rule the what people don't know is he has a connection with the evil team'  
_ Hey nurse Joy can u healed are pokemon please said Amy(Blue)  
Nurse Joy is a woman working in a building called the Pokemon Center were she can healed your pokemon and let you sign up for a competion called the Indigo Plateau Confrence  
 _After a few minutes Nurse Joy has give Ash and co him and his friends pokemon back and now it is night time(Ash and co has sign up for Viridian Battle and the Indigo Plateu).Also Ash and co has called Ash mom and Professor Oak  
_ Trainers please stay inside your rooms also don't worry said Nurse Joy  
As Ash and Amy went outside of their rooms  
Hey what did I say about going outside your rooms said Nurse Joy  
suddenly there was a explosion and then smoke when the smoke clear we can see two people one both wearing white cloths with a red R on the shirt  
(Just search up James and Jessie look in pokemon and if you know the motto sing the song im not ding their stupid motto)  
Team rocket ? All three question  
How dare the not know Team Rocket the purple hair men now name James and the red hair woman now name Jessie said  
Yeah how dare they said a talking mewoth  
Go Weezing said James  
Go Charmander and Pidgey siad Ash  
use smokescreen said James  
Pidgey use your wing to blow away the smoke and Charmander when the smoke is clear use Ember then scratch  
the smoke is gone and revels that weeezing have fainted allong with mewoth  
(with Amy Gary and Jessie)  
Go arbok use Poison sting said Jessie  
Go Bulbasuar use Vinewhip said Amy  
purple dart's try to head to bulbasuar but a vine block them and then another vine has wrap around Ekans and the other vine keeps on bitch slpaping Ekans until Ekans fainted  
now we can see the James Jessie and Mewoth al together and Ash Amy and Gary smirking together as the called thier pokemon moves(which is Ember,Vinewhip,and Water gun) now there is a exlposion and Team Rocket is blasting of for the first time in forever  
now the view change to wee Ash Amy and Gary are now just walking into route 2  
 _ **So how did I do please people tell me I don't want to be a Author were there is no review Major frost is out and down signing out**_


	3. adoption

**_This Soldiers is not a chapter I'm sorry to say that because of how I have no more ideas and plot's for my story's that I am putting them up for a adoption for all of my stories People who adopt them can ether keep the story or change the story so I'm sorry this has to happen_**


End file.
